Stay With Me Always
by Fuzzyfezz
Summary: Short drabbles on the life of Tidus and Yuna after he returns. Love, fun, jealousy, adventure, everything will be explored. Read if you are in the mood for copious amounts of TxY fluff. No overarching storyline. Tidus and Yuna but featuring TONS of other lovable favorites! Enjoy! In-Progress
1. I'm Back

**_Been playing X-2 lately and I have a lot of ideas for little moments for Tidus and Yuna after the end. Not enough to make a fully fledged story but I decided I'd do a few random drabbles of their life together. This will be updated as ideas come to me. Some may have a tiny storyline but most will be stand alone review and let me know if you enjoy._**

**_TidusxYuna Fluff ahead!_**

* * *

_You know, you've changed!_

_Well you've missed a few things!_

_I wanna hear everything!_

_Well, it all began when I found this sphere of you._

Yuna wasn't able to elaborate much further before they reached the beach and the crowd that had gathered there mobbed them with cheers, greetings, and laughter. The Aurochs were the first to approach, Datto and Letty slapping Tidus cheerfully on the back while Keepa snuck up behind and hugged him so tightly that he was lifted into the air. Wakka was howling with laughter as he stole Tidus from Keepa's deadly embrace and rubbed his knuckles against his old friend's feathery, blond head.

"Where you been hidin', eh?" Wakka teased raising his fists to block the playful punches Tidus threw at him.

"I haven't been hiding!" Tidus retorted. "Just giving you time to up your blitzball game so I wouldn't utterly humiliate you next time we played!"

"What was that?" Wakka snorted, heavy brows furrowing. "I'll take you anytime, blondie!"

"Wakka, the poor boy quite literally just came back. Perhaps it would be wise to let him rest a bit before you both run yourselves ragged?" The suggestion came from Lulu, who had approached the rowdy group cautiously, still cradling Vidina in her arms.

"Lulu!" Tidus exclaimed, grinning at the former Black Mage as she joined the crowd. "Woah—Is that—"

"My son!" Wakka boasted, sticking his chest out proudly.

"Your—"Tidus' blue eyes widened, flickering back and forth between the baby in Lulu's arms and Wakka's beaming face. "Wow….That's…Great!"

Yuna sighed in relief, grateful that Tidus possessed enough tact to avoid offending either of his old friends by pointing out the implausibility of their relationship.

"Tidus!" The circumvented confrontation was interrupted as a tiny, blonde rocket came dashing across the sand, barreling into Tidus at top speed nearly knocking him off of his feet.

"Rikku?" Removing her arms from around his neck to get a better look at his assailant, his eyes widened when he took in her current choice of attire. "Wow. You look…different."

"Thanks!" Rikku squeaked, missing the tone in his voice. "You look exactly the same!"

"Er, yeah. Thanks," he shrugged, rubbing the back of his head uneasily. His eyes flickered to the tall, silver haired woman who had followed Rikku onto the beach and now studied him with an intense, ruby-red stare.

"Paine," she said simply in response to the questioning expression on his face.

"She's a member of the Gullwings, too," Rikku added only succeeding in adding to Tidus confusion.

"What's a Gullwing?"

"Oh geez," Rikku groaned shrugging her shoulders. "This is gonna take forever to explain everything."

She took an enormous breath, preparing to rattle off their adventures of the last few months, when Paine slapped a gloved hand over her mouth and said, "Maybe we'd better let him get settled before _you_ make him regret coming back at all."

Rikku's face fell as she pouted behind Paine's hand, but she relented nonetheless. Wakka beamed and raised his arms to gather the attention of the crowd, "We'll have a feast, ya! Tonight we celebrate the homecoming of four of Spira's heroes!"

He gestured to YRP, fresh off their defeat of Vegnagun and Tidus who stood with a goofy grin lighting up his face. A few of the villagers broke from the group and began to head back to town murmuring excitedly about preparing for the celebration. Tidus and the girls prepared to follow, when Wakka grabbed him by the collar and dragged him backwards towards the Aurochs.

"H-hey! Wakka!"

"C'moooon," Wakka drawled. "We got a few hours before everything's ready. Whaddya say to a quick game? Or five?"

Tidus' grimace turned into a grin as he twisted out of Wakka's iron grasp. "I've never turned down a blitz game before!"

Rikku shrugged, shaking her head disparagingly as the group of men began to roughhouse like little boys. "First five minutes back and he's already playing blitzball. Why did I let myself expect anything else?"

Yuna giggled, watching the scene unfold before her. It was as if he had never been gone. Two years had passed and yet he fell in with the villagers as easily as he had the first time he had appeared on Besaid. Yuna could not remember the last time she had felt so content; but she was ecstatic that the feeling was back.

"Come on," Rikku said, tugging on her cousin's wrist. "Let's go help Lulu get ready for the party!"

For a moment Yuna hesitated, briefly concerned that if she let him out of her sight, he would be gone when she returned. Quickly, she shook off the anxiety and allowed Rikku to pull her across the beach and into the woods, Paine trailing behind them leisurely.

* * *

A few hours of preparation left the village sparkling with lights, bonfires, and the warm smell of roasting meat. Yuna stood by the entrance gates, peering anxiously into the gathering dusk as she waited for the blitzers to return from the beach. Lulu appeared behind her quite suddenly, making her jump when her low voice broke the silence.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh?! Oh, yes I'm fine," Yuna replied, doing her best to smile convincingly. Lulu gave her a dubious look, her ruby red eyes flickering in the firelight.

"Yuna."

Yuna sighed, dropping her façade and turning to face the former black mage; the woman whom had been practically an older sister to her for nearly twelve years.

"I can't help like feeling I'm in a dream," Yuna admitted, instantly regretting the choice of words as they came out of her mouth. Lulu cocked an eyebrow and adjusted Vidina on her shoulder silently.

"Bahamut's faith appeared to me in the Farplane," she explained. "He asked me if I would like to walk with _him_ again. A favor as thanks for putting Shuyin to rest. But what does that mean? Will he stay this time? Is he real? What if he disappears again?"

Lulu's face took on a thoughtful expression, "I can't give you the answers you want…"

Yuna's shoulders slumped, she hadn't necessarily expected Lulu to assuage her fears, but the older woman's concession was nonetheless disheartening.

"But," she continued, eyebrows arching as she did. "Here is what I would say. The answers you seek will require investigating and they may bring up some unwanted circumstances. For now, enjoy the fact that he is here and assume that he will stay for quite some time. If the fayth made you a promise, then it can be trusted. I have never known them to be deceitful creatures."

Yuna nodded, feeling a bit more hopeful after hearing Lulu's even-tempered advice. The Black Mage smiled cheekily at her, "Besides, you may feel better after you get a moment to spend some time with him. Wakka snatched him up faster than a Divebeak in a Goojee fruit grove."

Yuna laughed, recalling just how fond Wakka had always been of the blonde guardian. A rustling in the bushes made the two women turn and they saw the group of dirty, tired Aurochs stomping through the underbrush, shoving each other and laughing rowdily as they approached. Wakka's eyes lit up as he saw the two standing by the gate and he rushed forward followed eagerly by Tidus.

"Hey, Lu. Is the party—"

"Stop right there," Lulu said, raising a pale hand, bringing the two men to an abrupt stop before they could attempt to embrace the two. "You two smell worse than a flan fiend. Wash up before the party or you'll I'll be forced to douse you myself."

Wakka groaned loudly, "Ah, Lu…C'mon."

Lulu ignored him and turned her attention to Tidus who seemed to take Lulu's threat a bit more seriously, "You may use the washroom in our cabin first. Yuna, care to show him the way?"

"He knows the way," Wakka blurted, mussing Tidus' hair, completely oblivious to Lulu's attempt to give them time alone.

"Nonetheless." Lulu said darkly, giving Wakka a look he couldn't miss. "Off you go, you two."

Tidus nodded, taking Yuna's hand as they headed back into the village.

"Ey!" Wakka shouted after them. "I'm givin' you ten minutes before I come in to clean up too! So no funny business you two!"

This drew a couple of snickers from the gathered Aurochs.

"You're one to talk Wakka," Tidus shot back, gesturing to the baby resting in Lulu's arm. The big man rubbed the back of his orange head, chuckling embarrassedly. Tidus grinned and tightened his grip on Yuna's hand, "C'mon."

* * *

Yuna lit the little cabin's lanterns while Tidus scrubbed his face and chest with the lavender, scented water Lulu kept in their hideaway bathroom. She sat on the bed situated in the corner, posture erect and tense as she waited for him to finish. After a few moments he appeared in the doorway, rubbing his hair with a fluffy white towel. He had left his shirt behind, allowing Yuna a shameless view of his sculpted chest. She found herself flushing embarrassedly as she looked, but did not turn away. The moonlight that leaked through the main entrance cast silver highlights in his golden hair, making him appear as if he were an apparition. A heavy feeling filled her stomach as she considered how ethereal he looked, as if he could fade into the moonbeams at any moment. She stood up as he drew closer a brilliant smile lighting up his face when he threw the towel aside. He opened his arms to her, but stopped when he saw her expression.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Can I just—"She didn't finish, but instead took another hesitant step forward, arms outstretched. "Hold still for a moment…please."

He did as she asked, letting his arms fall and she brushed her fingers lightly over his chest and arms. He felt real enough, his skin was warm and his muscles solid. She looked up to meet his ocean blue gaze and saw life dancing within them. He reached up and gently took her hands in his own, smiling softly at her, "I'm real. I'm here."

She wanted to ask him how he knew, but decided to eschew her anxieties for the moment and instead enjoy the warmth of his hands; the warmth that she had yearned for for two years.

"It's great to see you like this," he said, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"Like what?" she asked, suddenly feeling very aware of the parts of her current outfit that revealed more of her than he had ever seen before.

"Like…"he paused for a moment, his brows furrowing as he searched for the right words. "Free. I remember telling you to just be yourself so many times on the pilgrimage. It's good to see this side of you."

"Well," she said smiling. "You'll be seeing plenty more of me from now on mister."

"Ohh," he suggested, arching an eyebrow at her as his eyes flickered to the V-shaped slit on her shirt.

"Ah—I—No—I meant…Well, maybe..But—"

Tidus laughed boisterously, leaning forward to peck her lightly on the nose, "Nope. Still the same Yuna."

The sensation lingered on the tip of her nose and she felt her heart began to flutter as their eyes met once more. She remembered the same feeling from the night they had spent in Macalania Woods; he had looked at her the same way then as well.

The amusement began to drain from his face and his eyes searched hers, replaced by a soft adoration. He lifted a hand and cupped her cheek, drawing his thumb along her jaw. She closed her eyes, leaning into his touch, smiling lightly as he pulled her against him. The next thing she felt were his lips against hers, the familiar taste sending her heart into a tailspin. His kiss was soft, tentative, and wary as if he were afraid she would reject his affection. Absolute joy soared within her as she became enveloped in his embrace. The man she thought she would never see again, the man who had stolen her heart from the very beginning was here again, filling the emptiness that had existed within her for two long years.

Eager to return his fondness, she snaked her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his shaggy blonde hair and tugging lightly on the ends.

She felt him smile against her lips and pulled away to look him in the eye, slightly offended by his obvious amusement, "What?"

"Nothing! I'm sorry," he ducked his head ashamed, looking up with a sheepish look on his face. "I was just reminded that you've changed a bit."

She pursed her lips, not quite sure whether she should be insulted by his comment. His blue eyes widened as he caught the look on her face, "Hey, didn't I say I like this side of you?"

He took her chin in his hand, his crooked smile making his eyes crinkle, "Definitely something I could get used to."

He kissed her again, this time with a bit more vigor, mouth moving freely against her own. His arms tightened around waist, pulling her even closer. She kept her hands tangled in his hair, moving them once to stroke his face, surprised by the light layer of stubble she felt against his usually smooth cheeks. Tidus eventually broke the kiss, moving back only far enough to rest his forehead against her own.

"Maybe we should get back to that party before Wakka comes in and ruins the moment."

Yuna nodded, although she didn't want to. She wanted to be here, with him, just holding him again and feeling the solidity of his body against her own. But she knew he was right. Besides, perhaps Lulu was right, perhaps their story was just beginning.

"I know it'll be hard to keep your hands off me for more than five minutes Yuna," he teased, poking her in the side playfully as he turned towards the door. "But you'll have to be strong, ok?"

She laughed and hurried to catch up with him, lacing her fingers through his own and smiling up at him.

No, this wasn't a dream. Her prayers had been answered and this was only the beginning.


	2. Forgive Me

**Hey there everyone! Second little drabble, finally. So I was playing X-2 today and came across the Macalania Scene and bam..inspiration. I thought it would b**

**e interesting to dissect Yuna's thoughts a little more after X, she always seemed saddened by Tidus' departure, but perhaps there was a little more? A little resentment? Anger? *Shrug* Thought it would be interesting to explore her character a little bit and Tidus' too since he seems so chill about coming back two years later and being all happy-dandy again. **

**Not much else to say, threw in some Paine and Rikku because had to balance the sap with humor, right? xD**

**This chapter was inspired by Kingdom Hearts Dearly Beloved Soundtrack. I do not own any of the characters.**

**Please enjoy and leave a quick review on your thoughts!**

* * *

Dying twigs and foliage cracked loudly beneath Tidus' boots as he and the Gullwings made their way through the fading Macalania Woods. His eyes flickered over the familiar scenery, memories flying at him faster than the random pyreflies that flitted through the trees. The once dazzling forest had dulled significantly, the crystalline trees and leaves now slightly transparent. However, the fading forest somehow managed to maintain its ethereal atmosphere. Tidus could still hear the twinkling in the air as if the trees were whispering amongst themselves.

He and his three female companions trudged silently through the woods, each lost within their own memories of the woods. A sudden flash of brilliant, azure blue drew Tidus' attention and he looked up to see a large butterfly disappear behind a tree trunk.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, recalling the visit to Macalania during Yuna's pilgrimage when he had seen the tiny creatures before. "Rikku, remember when we had that contest over who could catch the most of those butterflies?"

The little Al Bhed brightened upon remembering fond the memory of their journey together over two years ago, "Sure! I also remember destroying you in that contest!"

"What?" Tidus scoffed, crossing his arms. "I caught way more than you did."

"Nuh uh," Rikku insisted, her blonde hair flopping around her shoulder as she shook her head. "You kept stepping on the red ones, making all those nasty fiends come after us."

"Oh, right," Tidus mumbled, rubbing his neck as he recalled his foolishness. "Well, I bet I could beat you this time!"

"You're on!" Rikku was gone before Tidus had a chance to blink. Laughing, he scrambled after her, hyper-vigilant for another flash of blue.

"Really?" Paine drawled as she watched the two dash away childishly. She glanced at Yuna who shrugged amiably, peacefully silencing any other criticisms Paine was prepared to voice. Yuna sighed as she watched them go. She wanted him to have as many good memories of this place as he could, before it disappeared forever. If that meant chasing butterflies through the trees with Rikku, then it was fine with her. She continued moving through the forest, her feet seeming to guide her of their own accord. She heard Paine trailing after her, but was too lost within her own thoughts to acknowledge the dark warrior. The echoing shouts of laughter emanating from where Rikku and Tidus played began to fade as Yuna turned eastward, setting her sights on the glowing spring that sat in the middle of the woods.

Stopping as she approached the water's edge, she gazed outward at the still lake; it seemed to be the only part of the woods that remained mostly solid. Paine stood behind her, but remained silent having learned during their journey that this place held a very special meaning for her friend. Their shared silence was broken as Tidus and Rikku came crashing through the trees, laughing as they released their handfuls of blue butterflies into the air. The cascade of blue swooped across the surface of the spring before twirling into the air and disappearing above the treetops. The laughter died soon after the two newcomers realized where they stood. Tidus took a few solemn steps forward, joining Yuna at the lakeside and crouching to dip his fingers in the cool water.

"Come, Rikku," Paine murmured, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her away from the couple.

"What? Hey!" Rikku protested unable to break free from Paine's iron grasp.

"If you don't give them some privacy, then I'll hide a record sphere in your room the next time Gippal comes by," the red-eyed warrior threatened as she and Rikku left the clearing.

"Hey! No fair!"

After the voices of Paine and Rikku had vanished, Tidus rose, chancing a glance at Yuna who stood motionless her gaze still trained on the water. He was not quite sure what to say to her to help ease the ache she must have felt as she reminisced upon the first time they had stumbled upon this spring.

"I used to come here often after you faded," she said suddenly, startling Tidus by breaking the tranquil quiet. "I would stand in this very spot and whistle….waiting for you to come running, like you promised."

Tidus felt a wave of guilt well up inside of him, his throat tightening when he tried to respond.

"For a long time after you disappeared…I was angry."

A long pause. She still refused to look at him, although he could discern no resentment in the casual way she stood facing the spring.

"I was mad that you had hidden the truth from us. That you were holding the weight of Spira's fate on your shoulders all on your own, despite the fact that this place isn't even your home. I was mad that you promised to be by my side always and yet…."

Tidus' brows knit together as she trailed off, realizing that he had not fully considered the damage his actions had had on the people he left behind.

"It took me some time, but one day I realized that everything you did…I would have done the same. I _did_ do the same. I was willing to sacrifice myself for the people I loved in spite of their objections. I hid the truth from my guardians and I asked you to stay beside me, even knowing how painful it would be for you to watch me die. We are…very much the same, you and I."

Finally, she turned to face him, a sad smile curving her lips. Tidus' eyes flickered back and forth across her face as if he were searching for the answer that would soothe her. Eventually he let his shoulder droop, coming up with nothing more to say than, "Forgive me."

She shook her head, "There's no need for that. I told you that I understand."

"No," he said reaching out to take her hands in his own. "Not for all that. For hurting you. I never wanted to be the one to make you cry, I always wanted to be your guardian. To be the one that protected you. I failed. That's why I'm sorry."

Yuna's expression became pained as he spoke. She clutched his hands tightly, lacing her fingers through his.

"Look," he continued, his voice becoming determined. "Whether or not what I did to fight Sin was the right way to do it, I don't know. But's he's gone now, right? If I was able to do something so that _you_ could live a peaceful life, then that's all that matters. The fayth brought me back so that I could fulfill my old promise. But, I'm making you a new one. From now on, I'll be by your side and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you never cry because of me again."

Yuna smiled, leaning forward to kiss him lightly, "I love you."

* * *

"Oh my gosh, did they just get married?!" Rikku hissed from where she and Paine hid in the foliage near the entrance to the lake clearing.

"We really shouldn't be spying," Paine argued, although her eyes were also glued to the exchange occurring near the lakeside.

"But, Paine!" Rikku wailed. "Look at them! They're sooo cute!"

Paine allowed herself a small smile as she saw Yuna throw herself into the young man's arms, both laughing as they tumbled into the water. Along her journey with the Gullwings, she had come to understand Yuna's feelings for the mysterious young man and it gave her a strange sense of pride to have been a part of the team that had finally brought them back together.

"Come on, Rikku," she said finally, turning to leave.

"What? Where are you going?"

"Let's give them some time. The forest will be gone soon, after all. We'll meet up with them at the airship later."

"Aww, okay," Rikku complied sullenly, following Paine with exaggerated slowness.

"By the way, since you insisted on spying, that record sphere is going in your room the next chance I get."

"What?! Paine, you big meanie!"

* * *

**Thanks everyone, please review! Cya next drabble**


	3. Trump Card

**You guys...there is so much fluff ahead it hurts a little bit. Like in a good way though...**

**:)**

**Short Little Drabble on a "board game" turned sexy times...I'm still considering making this series a full blown story buuuut...hmm I dunno we'll see. Anyway, hope you all enjoy! **

**T+ rating just to be safe.**

* * *

"It's your turn, you know?"

"Hey, don't rush me. Brilliant strategy takes time."

Yuna couldn't help but smile as she watched Tidus tap his Sphere Break coins absently, his brow furrowed with concentration. She had introduced him to the game only recently and once word had spread about the upcoming tournament in Luca, he had been pestering her to practice with him whenever they had a spare moment together. He wasn't exactly the greatest of players, but Yuna couldn't boast much of her own skill either and a least he was eager to learn.

They now sat on Yuna's bed in the Celsuis' cabin, the Sphere Break Grid blinking between them. The rest of the Gullwings had decided to spend the day exploring a new cavern that had been discovered along the Mi'Hen Highroad. Before Yuna could elect to join her fellow members, Tidus has snatched her up and insisted they practice while the others searched the caves. Slightly reluctant to play yet another game of Sphere Break, she had agreed only on the grounds that they would be able to spend some time alone together. The Gullwings had been so busy traveling around Spira lately, that there had rarely been a moment of privacy between the two, in spite of the fact that Tidus had been accompanying the Gullwings as a temporary member for a few months now. They were alone in the airship now, save for Barkeep who hummed quietly to himself at the bar below the loft while he bustled around shining glasses.

Suddenly, Tidus' hand flew to the center sphere, his expression brightening as he prepared to make his move. However, before reaching it, he paused, frowning again and returning to his previous thoughtful position. Yuna sighed hopelessly, "Generally, this game is played with a time limit…"

"Yeah sure, but this is just practice right?" Tidus retorted, brushing off her complaint. "By the time the tournament roles around I'll be faster than lightning."

He reached out again and tapped a series of coins, collecting them with a smug grin when the Sphere announced his score. Yuna let him gloat for only a moment before quickly knocking his points off the sphere with a few quick taps on her own coins. Tidus expression fell noticeably, his brow crinkling again as the Sphere reversed once more, awaiting his coin selections.

"Damn that was fast…" he murmured quietly. Yuna smiled softly, resting her chin in her hand as he struggled to pick the winning combination. He was losing…badly...But his determination never faltered, nor did his bravado. He was stubborn, but Yuna had always found that aspect of his personality somehow charming. His boundless optimism was one of the things that had drawn her to him when they first met.

"Ha!" Tidus' sudden exclamation drew her from her reverie and she looked down at the table to see that he had somehow managed to score an Echo Boost from his meager coin collection. "Who's in the lead now?!"

"Well…I still am, technically," she murmured a bit reluctantly, switching to a more positive tone when she saw him deflate. "But that was an excellent strategy!"

Tidus pouted briefly before smirking and rising to his feet, "I'm gonna get a drink. No cheating while I'm gone, ok?" He winked at her as he hopped of the bed and hurried towards the stairs that led down from the loft and towards the bar.

Yuna nodded, watching him go with a smile before returning to study the coins. Almost immediately she saw a few different solutions that would give her the break she needed to win the game, but that would make the score 3-0 and she wasn't quite sure she wanted him to lose _that _badly, no matter how pigheaded he was being. She tapped her chin thoughtfully, losing herself in strategy and drowning out the gentle hum and buzz of the airship.

So intent was she on studying the board that she didn't hear Tidus return. He watched her quietly for a bit before easing himself down onto the bed behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder, "Want some help?"

Startled, Yuna felt heat rush to her face upon feeling the warmth and strength of his tanned arms around her waist. Eager to diffuse the anxiety she said, "You want to help me win? I'm not sure you understand the point of this game."

"No, no, Yuna. It's you who doesn't understand. Y'see even if I help you, there's no way you'll win," He tilted his head to examine the board as he spoke, his soft, feathery hair tickling the inside of her neck and making her stomach flip flop. "Cause, I haven't used my trump card yet."

"Trump…card?" she asked, hyper aware of the nervous quiver in her voice. He hummed in response, lowering his face and resting his lips against the back of her shoulder. He said nothing more, but watched as she tried to return her attention to the game. She saw the numbers floating in front of her, but they no longer seemed to hold any meaning. The only thing she was aware of was the heat of his skin against her back, the soft brush of his hair against the crook of her neck, and the tender touch of his lips that continued to ghost softly along her shoulder, leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

"It's your turn Yuna," he said quietly. She nodded, but her hands would not move towards the coins; that irresistible heat that she felt whenever he was near was beginning to boil inside her stomach. She felt her heart racing as he shifted closer, her breath quickening involuntarily. Suddenly his lips left her shoulder and began traveling lightly up the side of her neck. Almost unconsciously she titled her head to the side, exposing more of the skin as his lips continued to climb higher. They stopped at the junction of her neck and jaw, caressing her gently as his arms tightened around her. She sighed softly, allowing her eyelids to flutter shut as he continued to kiss her. Abandoning the board, the moved to fold her arms over his own, gripping his forearms as if trying to maintain control.

"You know, this game is usually played with a time limit," he chuckled, smiling softly and touching his lips lightly to her earlobe.

"I guess it's a good thing we have until the others get back then," she said, a bit surprised by her own response.

He laughed lightly again, "That could be all day. Do you really want to play all day?"

She flushed at the insinuation, forgoing a verbal response and instead twisting around in his grasp so that they were face to face. Pressing her lips experimentally to his own, she brushed his cheeks with her fingertips as their kiss deepened.

"If I didn't know any better," she said pulling away. "I'd say this trump card of yours is a dirty cheat."

He smiled the smile she loved so much; the one where his bright blue eyes crinkled at the corners, "I wouldn't say it's a cheat….More of…an excuse!"

"An excuse?" she asked, shuffling closer and allowing herself to succumb to the heat of the moment.

"Yeah," he said his smile going crooked and a light blush appearing on his cheeks as he continued. "Any excuse to be close to you."

Charming. Flirtatious. It didn't matter; she loved him. She closed the space between them once again, kissing him with a level of passion they had not explored before. Her mouth opened to his and their tongues met in a tangle of inexperience and passion. Breathing quickened. Hearts pounded. Hands roamed. There was a loud clunk and tinkling of coins as the Sphere Break board was knocked off the bed, but they paid it no mind. By the time Yuna returned to her senses, she was hovering above Tidus straddling his waist, her hands tangled in his golden hair.

He opened his eyes, curious as to why she had stopped and smiled when he saw her red face, "Are you ok?"

"What are you doing to me?" she teased, leaning back and sitting on his stomach. Being around him had changed her; undoubtedly for the better, but her own self-assurance still managed to scare her at times. He groaned exaggeratedly as if she were crushing him. She smacked his chest lightly and he captured her hand with his own before she could remove it.

"I could ask you the same thing." Tidus smiled jokingly as he said the words, but his eyes were locked on her own and they held such a tender expression, she could not help but feel her heart swell with affection for him. She leaned over him again, clutching his hands tightly as she captured his mouth with her own.

"This sort of behavior is very unbecoming of a summoner, Yuna," he said between her kisses sounding, she noticed proudly, slightly breathless.

She drew away only long enough to return the devious smirk he always gave her and said, "EX-summoner…"

* * *

**Please leave thoughts/reviews/suggestions on the comments. See ya all next time. Thanks for reading!**


	4. A Little Tipsy

**Hey again! Appreciate the reviews for last chapter, I'm glad you all are enjoying my mini-drabbles. I got a couple of comments saying that they prefer the Drabble format rather than a full blown story, so for now that's what it shall be! Drabbles of love and fluff, but also some drama and heartache.**

**And comedy, because Rikku.**

**This chapter has a little less fluff and a little more humor/character fun. There definitely is some cuteness stuffed in there too though.**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Practice with the Aurochs had gone late. Very late. It was Tidus' own fault of course; since he had replaced Wakka as the team captain he had been determined to turn the ramshackle team into one that would dominate the Blitz scene. The practices hadn't been going well and the most recent had made Tidus so frustrated that he kept the team running drills until well after dark. After finally releasing the grumbling and exhausted Aurochs for the night, he had spent some time walking along the beach on his own, struggling with the dilemma of how to improve a team that didn't seem to want to cooperate.

It was close to midnight when he returned to an empty cabin, surprised to find that Yuna still had not returned from the mission she had gone on with the Gullwings earlier that morning. Normally, he wouldn't worry; but he was still quite aggravated about Blitzball practice and it only made him more irritated when he realized that Yuna had not even attempted to contact him to explain her extended absence. It wasn't like her to be so negligent and in spite of his exhaustion, he decided to stand vigil outside the cabin until she returned.

The night grew long as he waited, his anxiety rising with every passing minute. Tidus kept his eyes on the sky, searching the wispy clouds for any signs of the Celsius airship. After an hour of undiluted tension, he heard the roar of an engine down near the beach and the shouts of the Gullwings as they parted ways. The airship's engine growled once more and Tidus watched as the bright, red vessel lifted into the air, briefly silhouetted against the moon before jetting off across the night sky.

He set his shoulders, jaw clenched and arms crossed, hoping to exude an air of disappointment acute enough to make Yuna feel guilty for making him worry, when a high pitched shout nearly sent him leaping out of his skin.

"Heey!"

Blinking, he peered into the darkness to see someone hurrying towards him. From the blatant display of exuberance, he at first mistook the figure for Rikku; that is until she was close enough for him to make out the details. It was Yuna alright, but something was off. Very off.

She was breathless by the time she reached him but stood grinning widely, her bright, glassy eyes reflecting the light of the cabin.

"Where have you been?" Tidus asked with less force than he had intended; her sudden appearance and confusing demeanor had been enough to shock him out of his resentment.

She looked confused by his question, tilting her head to the side and replying, "With Rikku and Paine…Also Brother and Buddy. Shinra too. The Gullwings!"

He blinked, "_Yeah_…I know of them. Weren't you guys….on a mission?"

"Sort of…" she said, giggling slightly.

It was then that he saw the red flush on her cheeks and the slightly unbalanced way she stood as if the entire world had titled on its axis.

"Oh my go-…..Yuna, are you drunk?!"

"What?" she seemed shocked by the insinuation, pursing her lips and furrowing her brow. "No."

Lifting his eyebrows, he pinned her with a gaze that made her squirm.

"I'm not!"

"…"

"…Maybe a little?" She laughed at her own joke, reaching out for him but missing and falling off balance. He stepped forward to catch her, any irritability he had previously harbored now gone, replaced by amusement and utter disbelief.

"I cannot believe this," he laughed. "The High Summoner. The Lady Yuna. Too drunk to stand on her own…Oh man."

"I'm not!" She insisted, attempting to prove her point by shoving away from his and wobbling defiantly on her own two feet.

"Wow," he chuckled. "Let's go inside, ok? Will you at _least_ let me help you inside?"

She pouted, but allowed him to lead her into the cabin and out of the chilly night air.

"How did this happen?" he asked, setting her in a chair and moving towards the kitchen to place a pot on the stovetop.

"We were celebrating," she said, watching him with wide eyes. "Today's the anniversary of the founding of the Gullwings. Rikku thought it would be fun to go to Luca and—"

"Get wasted?" he finished for her. "Rikku is a bad influence on you, Yuna."

She laughed again, a little too loudly, standing up shakily and moving to join him by the stove. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek against the back of his shoulder and mumbling, "Wish you had been there, too."

"I don't think that would have been a good idea," he said, untangling himself from her arms and turning around to face her. "Who would've taken care of you if we'd both come back as tipsy as you are?"

She pondered this for a moment, before shaking her head and throwing her arms around his neck, "Are you mad?"

"No," he said chuckling lightly. "Just…surprised."

She smiled, closing her eyes and leaning into his chest. He paused, allowing himself a brief moment to enjoy the closeness before patting her shoulders and saying, "Alright, I think it's time we get you into bed.

"Only if you come with me," she murmured, her attempted suggestion ruined by the fact that she was nearly asleep on her feet.

"Tempting," he said raising his eyebrows. "But I doubt you're gonna be able to keep your eyes open much longer, let alone do anything else."

He scooped her up into his arms as he spoke, cradling her against his chest. She mumbled something that might've been a protest, but it was too quiet for Tidus to make out. He had just managed to set her on the bed when a loud beeping emanated from the Commsphere on their dining table. The noise brought Yuna back to her senses and she sat bolt upright, eyes wide as she searched for the source of the commotion.

"I'll get it, just sit still, okay?"

Tidus hurried to the table and tapped the sphere to receive the incoming transmission.

"_Tiiiiiiiduuuuus!_"

"Hey Rikku…"

"Hey!" Rikku's blurred and splotchy face appeared in the sphere along with a sullen looking Paine. "We were jus' checking to make sure Yunie got home safe!" Her voice was slurred, Tidus noticed and he thought he could hear the whoops and shouts of Brother and Buddy in the background.

"She's here alright," Tidus said crossing his arms. "But you're in deep trouble Rikku."

"Wha—Why?!" Her glassy eyes widened with genuine confusion at the disappointment in Tidus' tone.

"Yuna told me you were the one who suggested a drunken party to celebrate the Gullwings' Anniversary."

"Hey! I never told anyone to get drunk!"

"No," Paine agreed. "You only dragged us all to Luca's biggest bar."

Rikku pouted, "How was I supposed to know it would be such a big deal! Yunie only had two drinks anyway! Yunie?! Are you there, tell 'im I'm right!"

"She's right," Yuna said from the bed, smiling.

"Dear gods," Tidus said rubbing his forehead.

"Hey, it'll be fine!" Rikku insisted, waving her hand. "I'm just helping Yunie live a little! Besides, she's got _you _to watch out for her, right?"

"Tidus, if you take advantage of her, I'll hunt you down and hurt you," Paine added before he could respond. Tidus couldn't quite tell if she was intoxicated as well, but her ruby, red eyes were locked on his own menacingly nonetheless.

"Woah, Paine…You're kidding right? I'm her guardian. It's my job to protect her."

Rikku gasped loudly, her eyes beginning to shine even more brightly, "That is so romantic…"

Tidus blushed, "Alright, alright…You guys go sleep this off…And Rikku, you're still not off the hook."

Rikku began to protest, but Paine had already reached forward and cut the transmission before she could speak. Tidus sighed, turning around to face Yuna who sat obediently on the bed, her hands folded neatly in her lap. Her enormous grin had become a much gentler smile, "You're still my guardian."

"Of course," he said softly, kneeling as he approached the bed and helping her unlace her boots. "I'll always be your guardian."

Tidus paused when he felt her fingers running through his hair. Looking up, he was met with her adoring gaze as she leaned forward to kiss him lightly. Tidus pulled away after a few moments, nudging her nose with his own and smiling when she giggled elatedly. Yuna's hands slid down to cup his cheeks and she leaned her forehead against his, eyes sliding closed as exhaustion overtook her. He finished with her boots, sliding them off and easing her back against the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. Content that she was secure for the night, he strode towards the washroom, stopping when he felt a tug against his pant leg. He looked around to see that Yuna, eyes still closed, had grabbed onto the hem of his shorts, "Stay with me."

"You sure? I haven't cleaned up yet. I smell like the backside of a shoopuf."

"Don't care," she slurred lightly. "Stayherewithme."

There was no way he could resist her. Slowly, Tidus eased himself onto the bed, blowing out the nearby lamp as he did. Yuna curled against his chest once he was settled, clutching the front of his blitzball uniform and sighing contentedly. Using his free arm, he reached over to brush the bangs from her face, stroking her flushed, pink cheeks with the backs of his fingers. She had finally fallen asleep; her lips parting slightly and her eyelids fluttering as she dreamed. He lay there simply watching her for a long time; listening to her breath in and out, studying every tiny twitch and shuffle, smiling when she murmured quietly to herself.

Shifting onto his side, he draped one arm across her waist and rested his chin on the top of her head. He noticed happily, as he drifted to sleep, how well she seemed to fit against him as if they had quite literally been made for one another.

_Yeah, I'll always be your guardian_, _Yuna_, he thought amusedly. _Even if that means that sometimes I have to protect you from yourself._

* * *

**Thanks everyone! Please leave any thoughts/comments/critiques/or suggestions you may have in the review section.**

**Cya next update!**


	5. Costume Change!

**Happy Halloween Everyone!~**

**Ok so I know this idea is probably overdone, but considering the holiday I figured I should do something with either costume changes or scares..and costume changes won!**

**Also! I just beat X-2, HD Edition yesterday! 96%, so no perfect ending _ but honestly I like the Good Ending better than the extra scene, so I was happy with that! I started the International Final Mission with the Gullwings but stopped because it made me UNBELIEVABLY depressed to watch the girls break up! :(**

**SO it's my new headcanon that instead of having them split after Tidus comes back, they have him join up and continue hanging out together every once in awhile. That makes me much happier.**

**Last comment! I hope there's no confusion with the Drabbles so far, considering they're all one-shots, the timeline is kinda scrabbled up. Some of them will take place possibly months or years after Tidus returns while ones LIKE THIS one occur just weeks after he reappears. So yeah, this one is set up to take place when their relationship is still relatively new!**

**Enjoy the fluff and embarrassment.**

**Leave any thoughts/comments/critiques/or requests in the review sections!**

**Thanks everyone, and have a fabulously scary day!**

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Tidus began as he toyed with the smooth, grey tablet that Yuna had called a _garment grid._ "You just touch one of these spheres and it completely changes your outfit and abilities?"

"Mhmm," she replied coming to sit next to him on her bunk in the Celsius' cabin. "It's Shinra's invention. He made it so that we'd have an advantage against any fiend we came across during our travels."

He turned the plate over in his hands, examining the multi colored spheres embedded in its surface, "Can I see some of them?"

"I suppose." For some reason Yuna sounded hesitant. Tidus looked up to see a light blush coloring her cheeks.

"Aww come on, don't be shy!" he urged handing her the grid. "Let me see this one!" He pointed to a sphere with the Spiran runes for _gun_ and _magic_ printed on the surface. "Gun magic sounds awesome!"

She nodded hesitantly, tapping the sphere lightly with her finger. There was a burst of color and a shower of dazzling lights and the next thing Tidus knew, Yuna stood before him garbed in a purple and blue ensemble; a long billowing skirt revealing one of her thighs and the cropped top ending well above her midriff.

"Wow," he said, unable to find a more appropriate response. She shuffled uncomfortably, hefting a large, square gun onto her shoulder.

"So..um..what's it do?" he stuttered, trying his best to ignore the heat rising in his cheeks.

"Well," she began slowly, obviously just as unnerved as he. "The gun has different bullets that are specialized for different types of fiends. I'm not that great at using it honestly….It's Rikku's favorite though."

"Well, I'll bet it doesn't look as good on her as it does on you," he found himself blurting. For some reason, seeing her in such an unusual outfit made him feel as if most of his brains had slipped out of his ears.

Her face turned an even deeper shade of red at the compliment, "Thank you."

"Do this one next!" he exclaimed, pointing to one with the rune, _Mogu_. He wasn't quite sure what it meant, but it sounded ridiculous enough to relieve the palpable tension in the air.

He was right. When the light cleared, it was not Yuna who appeared in front of him, but an oversized and absurdly fluffy moogle. Tidus couldn't help himself; he was rolling on the bed with laughter within seconds of the reveal. The moogle put its stubby arms on its hips (or where its hips should've been), the serious pose only managing to send him into further hysterics.

"Hey," Yuna's voice was muffled through the Moogle mask. "It may look a bit ridiculous, but this is actually one of the Gullwing's prized dresspheres."

Tidus sat up, wiping tears from his eyes, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry. It just took me by surprise is all. It's cute, really. Adorable."

"Don't let Paine hear you say that," Yuna responded. "She hates wearing these things enough as it is."

The image of the stoic swordswoman wearing an enormous, plush costume almost made Tidus burst into giggles again, but he managed to contain himself for the sake of Yuna's dignity. "Okay, you pick one now."

Another flash and then Tidus saw an outfit very similar to the one Yuna had worn on her pilgrimage two years ago.

"A mage?" he asked, eyes traveling over the long white robe. She nodded, examining the hem of one of the billowing sleeves, "Shinra asked if I wanted to modify my Summoner's Robes to fit the sphere grid but…I don't know if I could ever wear those again, it might be too painful."

He nodded solemnly in response, "If it helps, I think these robes look just as nice."

She smiled and came to sit beside him again, "Hey, why don't we ask Shinra to make you a Garment Grid too?"

"I don't think I'd look as good as you in those Gune Mage skirts," he teased poking her in the ribs. She swatted his hand away, giggling.

"We'll find you something a bit more masculine….But just a _bit_."

"Oh, so that's how it is?!" he said laughing and assailing her with tickles. Her attempts to escape were foiled by the long robes she wore and he had her trapped in his arms before long, tickling her mercilessly even as she begged him to stop through fits of laughter. While he had her in his grasp, he took advantage of her confinement to reach for the discarded Garment Grid, calling out, "Okay, next one!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" she protested but it was too late. The light flashed again and Tidus' mouth fell open. Where his hands had once held flowing, white robes, he now felt the warmth of her bare skin against his fingertips. He was suddenly very aware of how close they sat; every detail of her figure now registering in his mind with sharp clarity. Almost unconsciously he felt his hands tighten around her waist, pulling her closer.

"….." Her face had gone bright red again and she kept her eyes on her lap careful to avoid meeting his gaze.

"…What's…this one called?"

"Um, Lady Luck," Yuna said quietly. "I don't really use this one that much. We won it during a tournament, so we decided to keep it, but it's not all that useful, it relies a lot on chance and that can be a bit dangerous when fighting against tough fiends so—"

Tidus quickly interrupted her embarrassed ramblings, "Calm down, it looks…amazing." He chuckled nervously, "I'm just getting used to the loss of the Summoner persona, remember?"

"Is this bad?" she asked quietly, drawing her arms up to her chest.

"No!" He said quickly, realizing how insulting his comment must have sounded. "No way. Just different."

They were so close now that the tip of her nose brushed against his own when she finally looked up into his eyes, "Different…"

"Different isn't a bad thing," he added, arms tightening around her cautiously. "Besides, the way you dress doesn't change who you are. I _know you,_ Yuna."

His heart was beating so rapidly now that he felt it might burst out of his chest. The blood rushing through his ears seemed to drown out any other sound than that of Yuna's quiet breathing. He was so close that he could count each of the dark lashes above her bright, bi-colored eyes. His gaze drifted downward to her lips; bright pink, soft, and slightly-parted. She sat absolutely still in his arms, the only movement coming from the light brush of her fingers as she rested her hands against his chest. Her touch seemed to set his skin on fire. If he could just lean in a little bit closer….

"_Heeeeeey_, you two! I know you're up there! Stop making out and come down to the Deck, Brother's got a mission for us!" Rikku's jarring voice tore through the heavy atmosphere, shocking them back into reality and leaving them flustered and—in Tidus' case— more than a bit aggravated. Yuna quickly pressed another sphere on the Garment Grid, returning to her Gunner outfit before placing it in one of the item bags at her hip.

"I guess we'd better go join the others," she said, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Err, yeah, good idea. We should definitely head down there," Tidus agreed quickly, standing up and brushing, non-existent, dust from his pants. He continued needlessly adjusting his mismatched pant legs until he suddenly felt Yuna's hand against his cheek.

He looked up to see the same intense longing he had felt only moments before now reflected in her own eyes. With absolute disregard for restraint, she leaned forward, closing the distance between them and kissing him with a level of passion he had not quite expected.

She pulled away before he even had a chance to respond, smiling at him apprehensively, "You're right, things _are_ different now. But I know one thing that will never change."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"The way I feel about you."

An irrepressible grin spread across his face. He reached forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him, "That's good. Because you brought me back, so you're stuck with me now."

"I think I can live with that."

They both leaned forward once again when, a loud, static squeal tore through the cabin as the intercom crackled to life.

"Would the two lovebirds on the second floor of the Cabin _PUH-LEEASE_ join the rest of us loners on the Deck now?!"

After a moment of silence, the two of them burst out laughing. Yuna grabbed Tidus' hand and pulled him towards the stairs leading to the elevator.

"Hey, hey, we're picking this back up later, right?" he asked jokingly as they hurried down the hallway.

She looked back at him, a mischievous look in her eyes, "Of course."

Her answer caught him off-guard, but if the day's events had taught Tidus anything it was that from this point on, he needed to expect the unexpected from his formerly reserved and quiet Summoner.

* * *

**Until the next update! Tata**


End file.
